


чужая кровь в качестве подношения

by simbay



Series: сказки из атмоса [5]
Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Чемпиона убила его же хозяйка.





	чужая кровь в качестве подношения

Когда он ступает по коридорам, все вокруг уступают ему дорогу, провожая взглядом. Они затаивают дыхание и смотрят на него голодными взорами, боясь произнести хоть слово, словно он может убить их в любом момент, но в его мыслях нет ничего подобного – он просто шагает по темным коридорам этой величественной цитадели, оставляя после себя след из кровавых капель, тихо скатывающихся с отрубленной головы, которую он несет в руках. Это – как подарок. Это – как признание ее власти. Кого-то приносят в жертву богам, а кого-то – в честь императриц.

Ему всего восемнадцать, а за его спиной – кровавый шлейф и десятки товарищей, убитых им за одно мгновение. Его лидер, ранее считавшийся непобедимым небесным рыцарем, теперь мертв и больше никогда не поднимет меч в честь очередной победы альянса, его тело покоится в пустоши, а голова зажата в руках у юнца, за одно мгновение ставшего самой большой немезидой всего Атмоса. Предатель, сделавший это во славу Циклонии. Не каждый был способен повторить такое.

Когда он приземлился в ангаре цитадели, его встретили мертвой тишиной – никто не попытался остановить внезапного вторженца, все молча смотрели на то, как юнец слезает со скиммера и с хмурым выражением лица идет дальше по коридору, сжимая в одной руке меч убиенного им командира, а в другой – его голову. Командиры отрядов спешно отводили взгляды, солдаты многозначительно переглядывались и во все глаза смотрели на человека, поменявшего историю Атмоса за считанные секунды, того, кто упрямо шел вперед, прямиком к императрице. Все знали, как она его примет. Все знали, что совсем скоро этот юнец присоединится к ним. Ему больше некуда идти. Он обрубил нити, связывающие его с Атмосом, теперь ему есть дорога только в одно место – в Циклонию, где старуха-императрица будет ждать его с распростертыми объятиями.

Двери в ее обитель отворились. Она готова выслушать его. Юнец не переглядывается со стражей и молча шагает внутрь, оставляя солдат недоумевать, что послужило причиной такой резкой смены настроений. Почему он предал рыцарей? Почему он перешел на сторону Циклонии? Почему старуха смотрит на него так, будто что-то знает? Ответы на эти вопросы никто и никогда не узнает, оставляя всю Циклонию недоумевать еще лет десять, прежде чем она падет вместе с юнцом, превращаясь в пыль истории.

Юнец сделал шаг вперед по направлению к императрице, и ее охрана заметно напряглась, увидев его в свете алых молний, сверкавших за окном. Смертельно бледная кожа, усеянная чужой кровью, хмурый взгляд, не выражающий ровным счетом ничего, кроме четкой уверенности и злобы. И, конечно же, она – голова. Самый отвратительный подарок, который можно преподнести императрице в честь своего предательства. Вместе с тем же – самый лучший. Старуха подпирает голову костлявой рукой и подзывает юнца к себе, тот бросает на пол меч и голову и неспешно идет к ней.

Топ-топ-топ. Эхо глухо отозвалось в тронном зале. Мальчишка склонился перед ней, встав на колено, а императрица лишь тепло ему улыбнулась, словно он принес с собой не кровь ее врагов и их полное уничтожение, а букет ароматных цветов. Один ее жест – и мальчишка официально стал частью ее безграничной империи. Не нужно слов, взгляды говорят сами за себя, а то, как она смотрела на наглого юнца, принесшего ей победу, говорит очень о многом.

Словно он был не простым предателем.  
Кем-то большим.  
Но эта тайна не раскроется уже никогда.

Сделав еще один шаг по направлению к ней, юнец вызвал волнение у стражи, но императрица молча остановила их, отмахнувшись. Дав предателю подойти ближе, она взяла в руки старый носовой платок и провела им по скуле своего нового цепного пса, стирая кровь. Тот не ответил, смотря куда-то в сторону, словно его это не беспокоило. Стражникам же оставалось только позавидовать новому фавориту старухи, к которому она прикасалась так нежно и аккуратно, что не оставалось сомнений – за этим что-то скрывается.

Даже через десять лет, когда старуха была уже давно мертва, этот обаятельный мерзавец все равно был единственным и главным фаворитом новой императрицы, считавшей его одним из немногих, кто не хочет убить ее ради трона. И только когда он умер, стражники смогли вздохнуть с облегчением – а может, тут и не было ничего такого.

Ведь его убила его же хозяйка.


End file.
